Sonya The Rockstar
by AWESOMEROCKSTAR101
Summary: Sector W misses there old friend Sonya. But will she ever go back to her normal life being in a secret agency where kids fight adult tyranny and teens for freedom and ther rights. Or will Sonya stay on the rockstar side of things.


**Sonya The Rockstar**

**For some reason Sonya from codename kids next door sounds like Miley cyrus to me.**

**I don't know why she just does , So here is my story , this is a Sonya/Lee**

**I don't own ANYTHING DUH**

Sonya , Sonya , Sonya is all you here around the world. Millons of fans including KND operatives gather around a large stage with flashing neon lights and fog everywhere.

The crowd of children from everywhere around the world roar loudly as a speaker comes on

and yells let me hear you screammmmm. On their comand everybody screams making them laugh.

Thats what i'm talking about the person on the speaker saids.

Next thing you know you hear very loudly. GIVE IT UP FOR SONYAAAAAAA.

The crowd goes wild as a shadow steps onto the stage. A neon laser light shines directly on the shadow in the center of the stage. Idenifing the shadow the fans go crazy saying we love you Sonya.

Sonya smiles happly as she hears the fans calling her name in joy. She looks out in the crowd searching for sector w. She spots them and waves as the music of the song starts playing.

Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinetmatic  
Yeah you!  
Your charming  
You got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obivous, instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

Before the chorus Sonya takes the microphone off the microphone stick and runs to the edge of the stage platform slaping her fans hands singing.

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song.

Sector w watch in awe at Sonya singing and working the crowd.

They never heard her sing before and watches her performance in a daze like trance.

Sonya sings the next verse moving all around the stage as the neon laser light follows her every move.

(yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La, La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in  
Corus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with

In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song.

While moving around the stage Sonya spots other KND operatives cheering her on.

Before the big note comes up sonya runs back to wear the microphone stick was placing the microphone into the hole. Closing her eyes turning towards the sky Sonya sings

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together, it's for real, now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing(could be amazing)

After she hits that big note she opens her eyes looking at the crowd singing along.

She smiles as she finishes the rest of the song.

(If we were a movie)If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song.

The fans cheer as sonya finshes the song .

Sonya looks up to the sky to see fireworks in all kinds of exotic colors spell out her name.

After the performance sector w snap out of their daze like trance and look up at the sky.

The stage lights go off telling the fans they can leave.

Sector w see all the stage lights go off and head back to their ship.

Sonya walks back to her station after watching the exotic fireworks spell out her name.

(Sonya's Pov)

While what a rush i can't belivie i did it. It was so amazing ! I'm so happy all my friends got to see the sonya that can voice her feelings and not the one that's afraid of the dark. I look at my reflection of my vanity mirror that's in my station behind the back of the stage.

I changed once i became famous. And the way I became famous IS NOT NORMAl. In my reflection i see a girl that just got done performing a song for thousands of fans and friends. I smile to myself thinking about something. But enough of that i run out my station room closing the door getting inside a limo. You know where to go I said and the limo driver nods and takes off.

**Phew**

**happy that's over this was just and idea i don't think i'm finishing the story but tell me what you guys think. This was gonna be a sonya/lee but i don't have anything to write about it anymore. sorry if you liked it but please rewiew and leave POSITIVE/NICE COMMENTS.**

**MILEY CYRUS-IF WE WERE A MOVIE**


End file.
